Cat and Mouse Vore (POV)
by Clear-blood
Summary: This is a first person story. In this world are cat girls and mouse boys. The Cat girls are every day human sized while the mouse boys are like the size of a battery. Life for a mouse boy in this world isn't so great. I'm taking a hiatus from this fic. Feel free to volunteer to write about it
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Writing it using "You" instead of "I" started to give me a massive headache. At least It's finally first person like originally planned.

"I'm feeling peckish today", said the giantess as she walked towards me, towering over my cage like an absolute authority figure. I looked at her devious eyes, glanced at her sinister smirk and shuddered. It had been a horrible week for me. She stripped me of my freedom, dignity, pride; and only left me as a shallow husk of my former self.

"What's wrong? Not going to fight back today?" She questions, poking the iron bars. The anxiety gets the better of me as I looked away, glancing towards the ground. "Pitiful". She took the key and opened my cage. I instantly scattered towards the back to hide in whatever shadows could conceal me. Her giant hand comes after me like a predator hunting it's prey. I dodged out of her first strike, rolling to my side; and could see her be visibly irritated.

"Get over here, you little bastard!" She spurred, striking me with more prejudice. Running around the cage, I managed to dodge her advances. This continued until I could slowly feel myself wearing out, and soon I collapse; exhausted.

"Took you long enough." She grabbed me like a tv remote, holding me firmly in her palm. I looked up at her and see her for what she is. Light, brown curls, beige milk white skin; and hazel colored eyes. She looks at me intrigued, smirking, and licked her lips. I cringed, shaking in her hands; and she only giggled at my despair.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you. At least not yet anyways." She raised me to the air, pumping her fist in the air with a thrust. I felt turbulence in the wind, and gravity working against me as I was suddenly placed in the air. The air in my lungs dissipated, and the blood rushed to my head; my heart beat increased bit by bit in shock. The giantess only smiled, watching me struggle. Holding me tightly, she walked over to a door; opened it using her key ring and stepped inside. I could see just barely others like me. Tiny, mice boys trapped in her dungeon. Each of them starved, tired; and desperate for release. Most weren't bound in chains but put together in overcrowded containers.

I looked up to see the giantess cat girl in thought. She looked up to the air, hand to her chin and glared into space. Her grip on me loosened, giving me just a bit room to breath. She sat me down on top of the container, and looked at me. It's the look that a child would give a broken toy. Bored and uncaring. Hmm, I heard the whisper of her voice and saw her look around. She put a hand to her heart, and then scratched her stomach.

Growl,- It was the noise of her belly that made all of us stiffen in terror. None of us dared to make a sound, fearing to draw attention to ourselves. She put her fingers on the tubby and typed them rhythmically. Tap, Tap, , Tap, , Tap, Tap. I felt my own body wince for every tap. With each tap, she looks at me; not with malice, but with curiosity. She had a thought process that really made her terrifying. She wanted to get under my skin, find out what scares me, and exploit that for all she could muster.

Growl, The whine of her stomach again made her alert, and she looked like an idea had just popped into her head.

"I got it," She said in her eureka moment. She walked over to the nearest tubby, and the mouse boys inside panicked. They scattered in fear, desperately trying not to be the one she picked. There was an array of squeaks, with mice running into each other. Opening the tubby, she grasped the nearest one she could find. He was an older one, black hair, small ears, a little muscle; but that wouldn't do him any good.

"Nooooo! It's not my time." He cried, "Let me go." This plea may have reached the giant girl if only she could understand him. The language barrier between catgirls and mouse boys was too dense. The mice could understand the cats, but it didn't work vice-versa.

"Looks like we have a lucky winner." She smiled at the terrified boy. He trembled in her hand, and I could only back further away from her. This was true fear, the powerlessness one would feel in the face of true danger. Compared to her, the mouse boy was battery sized. Tiny and insignificant. She pulled him closer to her, her pink lips kissed him; and she opened her mouth making the boy scream.

"NOO, why me." He cried, tears ran down his face. This was the fate of the mouse boys trapped with her, in this world. Destined to be entertainment, play things, or even food if she willed it. She dangled him over her open mouth; and the only thing the boy could see was pink walls, trails of saliva covering it like mucus, and a dark pink abyss past her uvula. She proceeded to lift him up a little, closing her mouth just a bit' and could see the boy calm down for a split second. The boy thought for a second, Just a second, that he might have been saved. His tears stopped flowing, and he started to smile. That was the last mistake he would ever make.

With lightning speed, she shoved him in her mouth feet first. Instantly, he screamed out to his fellow mouse boys who only looked at him with despair and relief that it was not them. He could feel himself be covered with saliva, how her tongue was covering every crevice of his body; tasting the saltiness of his skin.

"Yum," she savored the taste of him; and tossed him around in her mouth. Inside, he thrashed violently, desperately trying to crawl out but kept slipping because of his saliva covered hands. She swallowed a little, and he screamed. He felt his legs slip further and further down her esophagus; until only his upper body remained. He saw the faint light of the outside; and looked at his fellow captives one last time and glanced down at his doom below.

"I don't want to die."He muttered, as we both locked eyes, and all I could do is stare in disbelief. My blood ran cold at the sight of him. Looking at his eyes, I saw what fear truly meant. I wanted to scream, go out and rescue him from his torment; but I only stood there silent. There was absolutely nothing I could do. The cat girl's smile widened, as her body shook with a little dance.

"Somebody, help me, ple-" She swallowed, not even giving the victim a chance to finish. Everyone just stared at the large bulge faintly resembling one of their own going down her throat and cried silently. She let out a sigh of relief, opened her mouth, and gave everyone a look at her empty jaws.

"Man, that was tasty." She said, tracing the bulge down to her stomach, "UUURP". She let out a loud belch, and rubbed her stomach gently.

"He was delish." She said as she stretched, pulling her arms out, lifting her shirt. Her shirt rose up, bit by bit, until I could see the inner navel of her vanilla Latte colored belly. I had a look of anguish, but also attentiveness . An arousal at the thought of what was going on inside her belly. What could that poor soul be feeling right now? Now, His fate was entirely up to her. She looked at me staring at her and smiled smugly.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" She egged me on, "Did you want to be the one inside me? I have room for more you know." She teased me, making a circle around her belly. I look at her unsure of what to do, and she moves into action.

"Ok fine," She said with sass. She grabbed me, and I tensed. She walked towards the door, opened it; leaving the fellow captives imprisoned. I took one last look at the hundreds of horrified eyes staring back at me, and pray as she closes the door behind her. Walking through her house, she goes upstairs. The creak of the stairs made the fear inside me stir. She opened a door on the lower hall, and I'm greeted with the sight of pink. Her walls covered in pink, white curtains, and a napoleon layered bed. The smell of cotton candy entrails my nostrils. She tosses me nonchalantly on the bed, and I hit the soft mattress below. Then, she proceeds to take off her shirt. I instantly shield my eyes, fearing she'll attack me for looking.

"Don't worry, I'm not naked or anything," she said behind me. I uncover my eyes just a little and find her wearing a gray tank top. She plops on the bed, her massive size creating a sinkhole where I just were. She swipes me off my feet and lays on her back. Head on pillow, she toys with me. Pulling my arms, blowing on me, breathing in my face. I'm nothing more than an object. Practically a McDonald's happy meal toy for her amusement.

Gurgle, I hear the rumbling of her stomach; and look over to see her face redden a bit. She looked embarrassed but then looks at me in agitation.

"What?" She questions, looking at me with a scowl, "That little guy was a pretty sizable serving." I look at her hazel eyes and then look down at her stomach. It was a little distended, kinda bloated from the mouse boy earlier. It was majestic. As she breaths, it kept getting bigger and smaller. Every time, she breathes out; I locked the sight of her big stomach in my memory.

"Hmph, I know what you want, you pervert" She speaks confidently. Raising up her shirt, she plops me down on her stomach; and my body is met with a soft, warm feeling of skin and fat. It wrapped around me like a hot cloud, and I can hear the inner workings of her body. Putting an ear to her stomach, I can hear the loud splash of her digestion going at work. The squeals and gurgling of her stomach put me in a sort of hypnotic state. All the food that she previously ate turning into a liquid mush. The thump of her heart, Thump, Thump, Thump puts me at ease. My own heart calmed, and it finally feels like I'm at peace. Faintly, just faintly, however; nothing more than a mere murmur are the cries of the mouse boy inside. His cries, and screaming from being digested pull me out of my trance and back into reality. A cold chill goes down my spine.

Looking up at her, I could her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful asleep and snored gently. I get up, careful not to trip and fall off her as her belly goes up and down like a bounce house. I tip toe up her body from her belly and soon find myself crossing her chest. Carefully, I cross over her small but petite breasts. My feet are practically absorbed by her growing chest, and I quickly make it to her neck. Grabbing lightly on her chin. I pull myself up and see her mouth wide open.

Her soft, luscious lips greet me. Behind them are a sharp row of teeth that I dare not touch. One wrong move and my hand is gone. I look in amazement at the pink walls of flesh that are covered in saliva. How each part of her mouth worked together. Her fat, rough tongue rested in the back, like a guard dog. I pull my upper body just a tiny bit deeper, just enough to see her tiny uvula dangling in the back; and the pink, dark, cavern that lay below it. My curiosity gets the better of me, as I accidently slip in her mouth; falling on her tongue, and waking her.

"Hmmm?", she groans groggily, using her tongue to get a taste of me, "Ah, Nao Bwad". She pulls out me out by the legs and sucks on me like a lollipop. My body proceeds to get drenched by her tongue and her saliva coats me like chocolate. With each like, she pushes me deeper and deeper into her mouth. Too far, and I'd suffer the same fate as the one before me.

"Delightful." She mutters, and pulls me out of her mouth; a trail of saliva follows me as I'm held upside down.

"Having a little fun are we?" She questions me, but I could only stay silent. She places me gently on the bed, raises her shirt, and pats her stomach.

"You want me to eat you, don't you?" She asks, smiling devilishly; "You want to be inside me, how cute!" Her smile grows as she knows how much power she has over me. I prance back and forth, unsure of what I would say even if she could understand me.

"I could swallow you right now. You'd be pushed down my throat, digest in my stomach, and my body would absorb you like the pitiful thing you are. You could be extra fat on my ass, or added to my tits. Either one is fine by me." Her entire being seemed to mock my very existence. " You'd like that, wouldn't you." Her smug smile reached full capacity. She has me in the palm in her hands, like a puppet. I only stare at her eyes and solemnly nod my head. She looks even more aroused.

"You're so pathetic." She mocked me, "I'd thought you'd at least put up a fight." Her smile disappears and her bored look returns. As her boredom returns, so does my despair. She picked me up, walking throughout her house, and soon I see my captivity; my cell in view. She opened the door and throws me in there like a baseball. I hit the hard bars at the end, body pulsating with pain and she slammed the door.

"You're so disgusting." She said, her eyes disinterested, but her smile peaked with curiosity and hysteria. She looks at me one last time, swaying her hips back and forth and mutters one last thing.

"Maybe, she'll find you." The girl said, "Your guardian has been practically sick looking for you." She said, "I've seen her around the school, and boy does she look haggard. If only you could tell her where you were." The girl giggled one last time and leaves the room leaving me to wallow in my own wretchedness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey, Wakey!" The tormentor returns to my sight, despite my desperate attempts to erase her from my mind. She wears a sadistic grin much like the one's from yesterday. That day had been a strange one for me; but now it's in the past. As she looks over my cage, and slowly reaches for her keys; I notice a change in her appearance. She's wearing a white t-shirt that's a little too large for her and grey yoga pants that grip her butt tightly. My ears perk at the sound of gears turning and metal clanking as my cage opens. Deciding not to put up a fight, I allow myself to be picked up by her giant hands. She looks at me with surprise, but then shows her dissapointment as she silently stares at me.

Hearing her sigh, she lifted me up and surprisingly placed me on her shoulder. From there, I saw the world from her eyes. A giant plane of lights and wonders. I saw the cob webs on the walls, the grime and dirt on the floor, and the blight flourescent light that blinds me everytime she flicks the light switch.

"Hang on to me." She said nonchantly, "If you fall, I'll just step on you and be on my way." She begins to walk and I grip her shirt like my life depends on it. For every step she takes, I can feel myself bouncing around on her shoulder, and gripping her shirt tighter and tighter to not lose my grip.

"Ouch." She yelpped in pain, "What are you trying to do, give me a cramp?" She looks over on her shoulder, glaring daggers at me. I wanted desperately to stare her back in the eyes, but look away instead. To the corner of my eye, I can see her smirk a little; and soon my environment changes as she walks up a staircase. I saw silky white walls, and a graniet countertop. Over to my left is a fancy silver sink white two nobs. One of the left reads "hot" while the right one reads "cold." The catgirl takes me off her shoulder and places me on the cold countertop below. Instantly, my feet jolt with the sudden cooolness of granet touching the soles of my feet. I can feel my body temperature fall with each step I take. The catgirl smiles, stiffling a laugh; and opens the fridge.

"What's there to eat in here?" she mumbles as she rumages through the fridge. The clank of pots and containers make my ears wince in pain. Digging through the fridge, she begins to pull out various cheeses, dips, and meat. Placing them on the counter, she goes back to find condiments. Your mouth begins to salivate at the cheeses and meat. Fresh gouda, swiss and pepperjack cheese laid out in front of me; along with ham, turkey, and roast beef perfect for eating. The catgirl carries out an array of snacks to the living room down in front. She places each snack on the table along with bread; and then grabs me gently be the neck. In a few steps, she places me in a cup holder in the couch; and plops down herself.

"Auggh, so tired." She mutters, she twists and turns her body and I hear the popping of her bones. Greedily, however, I look at the snacks she has laid out in front. Trapped inside the cup container; she reaches for the tv remote and lazily flips through channels.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel tension in the air. Normally, she's cruel and sadistic. Her idea of entertainment has no limits when dealing with my kind. Sometimes, she'd have me battle it out with other captives. Put me in a maze and make me race each other to the finish lines. Rarely though, she'd give out random questions. Get them wrong, and I might end up in her stomach. The catgirl was like a loose cannon. Clickling channel by channel, the catgirl looks at me eyeballing the food, and reaches for a bag of potato chips.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm just hungry." She said as she pulls out a bag of Sour Cream and Cheddar potato chips. Opening the bag, we both engulf the scent of cheddar cheese and sour creme. It was almost if both were right there in front of me ready for consumption. She pulls out a oddly curved potato, looks at me, and slowly hands it over. I reach out, cautious at first, but slowly go for it. When the chip is just within my reach, she swipes it away, engulfing it. I'm astonished at the sight of her munching away on the potato chip. My potato chip and sulk in the canister as my belly grumbles for food. Her giggling only makes me feel more embarrassed, but she looks down dispondent. Begrundgingly, she rumages through the bag and hands me practically crumbs from the bottom along with a tinier chip.

"Here." She said without looking my way, "I'm only doing this because you look so pathetic." I can hear the reluctance in her voice but smile anyway. I grasp the chip, only realizing that it's twice my size. Thin but big. With no hesitation, I bite into the chip. Crumbs fall into my container, but I'm so overjoyed that it doesn't bother me. The taste of Oven roasted cheddar and delicious cold sour cream layers my mouth in a symphony of flavor. It'd been so long since I've tasted fresh food. With a second bite of the chip, my grin only spreads. The catgirl looks at me, laughing at the way I eat. Confused, I look at her and she reaches towards me. The instant response is to back away, but she only wipes my mouth.

"Relax" she said without hesitation and looks at me like a mother would her own child. With nothing but love and compassion. Time seemed to freeze. We both share a moment and it almost seemed like I were back at home. With my old owner who would shower me with praise and affection. Zoe was her name. She would kiss and hug me every time I came home. Even though I were nothing but a mouse and she was a cat. Affection would be all I received, despite all the dangers there were between Catgirls and Mouse boys. Now I was too far away for her to even whisper her name. With that thought, I slowly begin to cry.

"Aww, Quit Crying you big baby." said the catgirl as she reaches in her yoga pants pocket. She pulls out her phone, and begins texting away. The sudden clack clack clack as her fingers hitting the virtual keyboard make me more aware of my surroundings; and I formulate a plan. My plan would be to somehow manage to use her phone to send an S.O.S message zoe and hope that'd she find me. How, though would I obtain her cell phone held tightly in the catgirles hands. I sit, thinking about a plan when the catgirl suddenly yelps in pain.

"Ow." She yelps grabbing her abdomen. She rubs it gently, face writhing with agitation and pain. She looks at me uneasily, and said "Guess that little meal from yesterday is ready to come out." Embarrassed, she placed her phone down and rushes up stairs. I heard the sound of her heavy feet as she rushes to the restroom. Soon, I hear a "Slam" as a door closes and I leap into action. Looking down, I saw a good distance between myself and the phone below. I stand on the ledge, sweating at the possible thought of dying if I landed the wrong way. Shutting down my fear, I leap; barely missing the edge on the couch and gripping to the leather for my life. With the phone in view, I get to work. Pressing the home button on the phone, My sight burns with a bright LED light screen, and multiple colored icons. Hurridly, I look for a phone or messaging icon as I swipe from screen to screen. As my eyes dart from icon to icon; I finally notice a blue phone icon and press it. The screen freezes, and my blood runs cold. It quickly changes to a list of contacts and my heart starts pounding. The flushing of the toilet upstairs make I panic, and I quickly swipe for my life. My hands scroll down in a fury, as I go from A to Z.

I saw a barrage of names that I don't recognize, and finally make it to the Z. Thankfully, Zoe's name was right smack dab in the middle. I practically smash the "Call" button, and hear the sink upstairs as the catgirl washes her hands.I hear the jingle as Zoe's phone number is dialed, and the phone starts ringing.

 _Ringgggggggg,_ The first ring goes off and I can feel the anticipation. The desperation

seeping out of my body.

 _Please, pick up, Please_! I think, as the sound of an upstairs door closing reaches my ears.

 _Ringgggggg,_ The phone goes off again, much to my dismay but I still have hope. The sound of footsteps are not too far off from my area.

 _Ringgggg,_ Now I'm getting desperate. I violently smash the phone with my tiny little hands, as if that'd do any good.

 _Ringgggg,_ Tears start forming in my eyes. Why couldn't she answer the phone this one time. Why! The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs put me in a frenzy.

"Hey it's Zoe." I hear the voice of my guardian angel on the phone. It had felt like forever since I've last seen her. The sweetness of her voice, the gentle tone and words she would speak to me made me smile. It'd had almost felt like I were back at home. _Almost_

"Sorry, I can't make it to the phone right now. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!" My fear comes rushing back to me as I just take in what I just heard. I'm too scared to move, as I feel the prescence of the catgirl behind me.

"I try to be nice to you little guys for one day." She begins, "I thought for one day, I wouldn't be so cruel to you and this is how you repay me." I don't want to look at her, I'm too scared to look. She feels me to the brime with fear.

"Look at me!" She demands, but I keep my head down too fearful to face her. She taps her foot impatiently, and mutters the word "Fine." She picked me up, and stares me in the eye. I saw the resentment and anger in her eyes, but only look down.

"Not going to look at me, are we?" She questions, "Ok then, have it my way." She lifted me up, tilting her head back, and drops me into her mouth. I squeal, as I'm suddenly shrouded in darkness. I feel her rough tongue, licking me all over, and desperately try to grab onto something. Unfortunately, nothing but saliva covers me; and I'm too scared to grabbed onto her carnivorous teeth. I freak out, grabbing anything I can. I somehow manage to grip

her tongue, but can't hold it for long because of my wet hands.

"I've had enough of this." said the catgirl. I hear her voice echoing around me like I were in some sort of wet cave. She tilts her head back, and I can feel myself slowly slipping backwards, slowly making my way to her uvula. I scream, hoping, praying someone may possibly here me.

"No one's going to hear you." said the catgirl as her tongue tosses me lazily to her cheek. Her warm gums give me an idea. I grip the inside of her gums, making her wince.

"Damn you," She retorts and bites not only the inside of her cheek but me as well. I can my torso be crushed by her molars. A sharp pain rides my ribs, as my bones are slowly being crushed. I let go, and the catgirl swallows; leaving me barely enough room to F the outside for possibly the last time. My mind begins to flash back to my time's with zoe. I remember when I first met her. I was scarred, paniced, as I lost my mother. She was but a child too; however, she cared for me like a baby doll. Feeding me, giving me piggy back rides besides that she was a giant compared to me. On occassion, she would would cut her food into tinesy tiny pieces and give them to me. I'd eat my piece, and she would just smile at me. Enjoying the time we spent together.

However, on some occassions. She would hide from we. Sometimes avoiding we for days on end. I've always wondered what that was about. It was like she was desperately trying to keep something a secret. That leaves me in a confused state, despite that, I still miss her.

The thought makes me begin to weep as I take my final moments of the outside world. I look one last time at the light of the sun, and take one final breath.

"This is my fault, you know." The catgirl mumbled. I breath one more time, my last living thoughts being on zoe. The catgirl only yawns, tilts her head back, and swallowed. I scream, and slowly begin the journey to her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Badump, Badump…Badump...The pounding sound of her heartbeat was all that I could hear. It was an absolute deafening sound that wouldn't let up. I feel my body be pushed lower and lower down her throat. It felt so cramped, so compact, and oh so hot. The heat got to me. It made my face begin to sweat, hands begin to tremble, and my lungs shrivel up to conserve oxygen. my body felt like its being crushed. Her throat moves my body along just like any morsel of food, lower and lower. Her heartbeat grows louder and louder, BADUMP,

BADUMP, BADUMP, and soon it seemed to hypnotize me. It was all I could think of. The thumping of her heart, pumping blood throughout her veins, make the giantess live and breathe. How she was easily able to pick me up and swallow me like I were nothing. Absolutely nothing. The wet walls of her esophagus begin to smell and seem to cover me in some sort of wet mucus. It must mean that I'm getting closer to her actual stomach. The few seconds take it's taking me to get there feels like minutes, and those minutes, hours. Time slowed down for me as I slowly descend to my death; all while the giantess outside went about her day without a care in the world.

*With a slight yawn and smack of lips, the giantess walked upstairs to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She admired her figure in the wide glass mirror. How her butt seemed rounder, her breasts stood out more as they seemed perkier. Seems like eating all of those tiny mouse boys did the trick. She looked down precariously at her slightly bulging gut and rubbed it.

"I'm still hungry." The giantess mumbled. Perhaps she'd go into the basement and have herself a feast. "I'll do it later," She decided and suddenly felt the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?" The giantess answered the phone, "Zoey, hey how's it going? A missed call from me? Must have been a butt dial." The giantess smiled deviously at the thought, "but why don't you come over anyway. We should really have a talk. Really, ok, see you in 30 minutes." The giantess ended her call and clasped her hands together in the mirror as she rubbed her gut. She thought about how she swallowed me, and while I was delicious. Absolutely delicious, she felt some regret. Not from swallowing me of course, but for Zoey. Just a little. I was her toy, and even if I was hers; girls gotta eat. The giantess leaves the bathroom and goes to her room. Embracing the smell of cotton candy; she plops onto her backside on her bed. Lifts her shirt up, and cups her pudgy belly.

*I eventually make my way to her stomach, and the only thing that hits me is the stench. The disgusting smell of bile and vomit that make my nostrils beg for mercy. I can barely see anything, and the strong well of bile makes my eyes wet with tears. It's like mustard gas. my feet just barely touch the ground, and her stomach keeps shaking just like the rest of her body. Like a giant machine, that's using me as fuel. my wobbly legs feel the touch of gum, digested noodles, and hopefully the bones of chicken wings. I somehow manage to make it to the walls of her stomach; just enough to make a spot to comfortably rest my back against. It's hard to keep my balance as her gut slowly digests its food, me included.

"Hello," The giantess voices thunders in her gut, I can't believe how loud it is. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I must say you were tasty."

The giantess pats her gut, and I see for a few seconds; her stomach cave in from the top. A force pushing inward and making things even more claustrophobic.

"You may be wondering, why did I eat you?" The giantess began with the question that's been making you ponder for the last few seconds. "I did it because you were food."

"None of you mouse boys actually have rights. You all exist as pets, playthings, food for us catgirls. If we wanted too, we'd enslave my entire species as a whole but we don't because you guys are recognized by some as "Endangered." The giantess spews out a disdained sigh. I pound on her flesh walls in protest, making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey, that tickles." The giantess giggles, and accidently lets out a belch. Inside her gut, I feel bubbles rise up into the air and go up to her esophagus. The heat of her stomach suddenly rises a few degrees. I feel her entire stomach shake violently, and I lose my balance as I fall into her stomach acid. It gives me a slight burn, but nothing too severe.

"Look, If I didn't eat you. Some other catgirl will or would've. You never had a chance. Did you honestly believe that Zoey wouldn't have eaten you? Did you really think she loved you?" The giantess's words make you ponder for a moment. I shout angrily in protest and only make the giantess laugh again.

"You must be a real idiot if you think Zoey actually liked you. She didn't love you." The giantess's words start to dig into my skin, "You little guys are nothing but food to us. I mean sure, maybe she kisses you, showers you with hugs, etc. That means nothing. You were eventually going to end up in her gut sooner or later. But lucky for you, you're in mine. Congratulations, you've won the jackpot little guy." The giantess hears her phone ring, and sees a text with the words "I'm on my way." Speak of the devil, she's on her way now.

my heart sinks to my stomach, and I feel the blood rushing to my head. I clutch my chest and feel oxygen in my body grow less and less. I can barely feel my feet now. I somehow manage to lift up on my feet only to see it slowly start to melt. Most of the skin seemed to burn away only to leave flesh and bone. There's also a burning pain on it, and I yelp in pain. The giantess beats away on her belly like a drum and feels the slight sensation of hunger.

"Guess what little guy, you're getting some more friends to join you down there." The giantess smirks, and leaps up. Her belly wobbles and she feels the sudden extra weight of her growing gut.

"Oops," She said sheepishly, "Time to go to the basement." The giantess leaves her room and walks down the stairs with heavy footsteps. She grabs her keys from the kitchen counter and heads down a lower flight of steps into the basement. There are 3 doors. One in front, one to the left, and one to the right. She walks forward to the front one, opens the door with her keys and steps inside.

*On the inside, those mouse boys who were awake panicked in silence and moved towards the back. The giantess made a gesture where she points to mouse boys in the container and rubs her belly like a hungry gator. She was quick about it too. Opening a container one by one.

"I'll take you," She picks up a boy whose practically skin and bones at this point, "You" another one whose tall for a boy, but nothing compared to her, "and hmm" She looks at the remaining boys cowering in complete terror, "You and….you". She grabs one no older than 15, and one that was more on the chubby side. He surprisingly was asleep. With no haste, she swallows the one made of skin and bones. That one never even got a chance to speak, nor protest. Only meeting his doom by a hungry stomach and a wet gulp.

"Ahhh," The satisfaction on the girl's face couldn't be described with mere words, "You little guys are so tasty." She looked at the 3 remaining and picked the taller one out of them.

"Let go of me, you giant bitch." He snarled as he struggled to push out of her giant a bit her finger.

"Ouch!" The giantess cries in pain, "Fine, you little chicken nugget. If that's how you wanna play it." She opens her mouth only to reveal her carnivorous teeth.

"Wait, wait," The boy protests only last a few seconds before the giantess bites down onto him with a disturbing crunch that shakes the whole room. Blood splashes from him onto the remaining mouse boys. The giantess lifts her head up only to reveal half of a lower torso remaining in her palm. Blood dripping from the upper body of the fresh carcass. She tilts her head back and swallows again. All the other mouse boys go silent, and then freak out in terror again. They all cried in symphony at another one lost to her. The giantess nonchalantly tosses the lower half of the remaining body into her mouth. Ripping off as much flesh and she could, and then she walks over to an empty trashcan and spits out the remaining blood and bones into the trash.

"Anyone else wants a one way trip to munch-vile?" The giantess asks as she likes the fresh blood from her lips. "No? That's what I thought." She looks at the remaining two. The young one was crying in despair and snot dribbled from his nose. The fat one eventually woke up to the smell of fresh blood and started to freak out.

"What's going on?" The fat on asks in a panic, "What's happening?" The younger mouse boy is too scared of the giantess to answer. He trembles in her clutched hands and she only smiles at her future meal.

"Next up is...You." The giantess lifts up the fat into the air and opens her mouth.

"Aaaah" She makes a noise and drops the fatty straight onto her tongue. The fatty struggles, but the giantess makes no haste in attempting to swallow him. She tilts her head back and goes for her first swallow but the fat one proves to be putting up a fight. He goes down just a little, and the giantess swallows again. She feels her throat reaching full capacity, and feels her heart panic for the first time this week. With another hard gulp, she feels the mouse boy slowly sliver down her throat and lets of a sigh of relief.

"Phew," she expells, "Almost choked on that one." The giantess checks her gut and sees in protruded out like never before. "Oh god," She looks at her pudgy figure and lets out a loud "URRRRP". It's a deafening belch that makes every other boy in the room pray for freedom. She holds her gut as a low riding pain from eating too much starts to get stronger and stronger. She looks at the remaining young one, rubs her stomach looking discomfortable and looks at him again.

"I'll save you for, URRRP, later." She belches and the youngin can only smell the disgusting scent of the ones who've gone before him, sandwich meats, and chips. The giantess wobbles out the attic, holding her distended belly and sweating.

"Never, *hic* again. Oh man, I gotta let these little guys digest." The giantess groans in pain and just rubs her belly gently.

Ding, Dong. The ringing of the doorbell makes her cat ears perk up. She waddles towards the door, quickly putting on a hoodie to cover her plump belly and opens the door.

*On the inside, I hear the sound of 4 plops in her rumbling gut. The first is a mouse boy made of skin in bones, he struggles to lift himself up. He could only make it to one foot before falling back down again and screams. The second splash followed not too far behind. The remaining upper body of a mouse boy long before. The weak boy screams as he scrambles to get out of the way. The dead body hits the stomach with a dull thud and sinks to the lower end of the gut. Stomach acids splash the boy of me. The weak boy yelps in pain, but I've lost the ability to feel any pain at all as my body slowly deteriorates. All that's left of me is my upper body and arms, and legs. my feet are practically melted lumps of flesh and my hands have lost all feeling.

Everything becomes dark and bleak in my eyes. But the one thing that didn't relent was the heat. It just kept getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't wipe the sweat from my brow, only bask in the boiling melting pot of her gut. Soon the fat one's body drops with a giant splash. His body hit her stomach like a cannonball. He instantly panics and rushes towards the weak boy.

"What's going on man?" The fat one spurts, "Why are we in here?"

"Because the giant girl got hungry" The weak one replied, "You saw what she did to Caleb the other day. Just gulped him down, and took him with her." He pointed a weak finger towards my decaying body. The fat one drops the weak one with a thud and rushes towards me. I can barely see through my eyes, let alone respond.

"Hey, what's gonna happen to us?" The fat one asked, "Are we gonna make it?" I can't even find the words to respond to him. Everything just hurts, the growing pain keeps me from being able to die. my throat is so dry that I can't even form words." I just look at the fat one and shake my head.

"Oh god," The fat one freaks out, "We're gonna die." He pounds the inner walls of the stomach and pounds on them, "Let us out you monster." His screams only make worthless noise. my brain automatically tunes it out. I only stare at the darkness of the walls, close my eyes; and accept the death awaiting me. The last thing I feel is the slow suction of her small intestine sucking me down and I lose all consciousness.

*The giantess opens the door to see Zoey standing there. Her silk brown hair is straight down. She wears a white shirt and a green cardigan along with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Zoey, How's it going." The giantess greets her fellow catgirl friend. Zoey smiles at her fellow catgirl.

"Anna, how nice to see you again." Zoey greets Anna and makes her way inside.

"Sorry for the mess," Anna says, as she quickly tries to clean up whatever she can.

"It's no biggie," Zoey replied, "So what have you been up too?"

"Oh you know, I just had a big lunch so I'm kinda taking it easy," Anna replied as she sat on the couch. Zoey soon followed and sat on the couch along with her. Anna took the liberty of flipping channels on the television. Zoey looked at her with happy green eyes but then looked at the ground with a frown.

"What's the matter, Zoey?" Asked anna as she took slow breaths to not aggravate her hurting tummy.

"It's just…" Zoey began, "I don't know where he could be. I went to pick him up at our usual spot and he's wasn't there that day. To make it worse, It was raining, and I just don't know what to do." Zoey's face flushed red like a tomato and she started to cry. Anna turned away feeling regret that she ate Zoey's pet.

"Zoey it'll be fine, you'll...find him," Anna assured her. Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes with a napkin, "Really?" She asked.

"I'm….*hic* sure of it," Anna replied to boost her spirits. Zoey smiled at Anna. She knew anna could always boost her spirits when times got tough.

"Sounds like someone had a big lunch," Zoey said at the response of Anna's hiccups.

"You don't know the half of it," Anna replied as she unzipped her hoodie and let anna see her bulging stomach.

"Holy moly, Anna" Zoey replied as she poked the soft flesh of anna's belly. Her belly absorbed Zoey's finger like a pillow, a cloud in the air.

"Don't poke it please, you're gonna make me barf." Anna pleaded and Zoey laughed half-heartedly. "Are you hungry as well?"

"No thanks, I-" Growl, The whine of Zoey's stomach told otherwise. Zoey's hid her face out of embarrassment, and felt her cheeks flourish red with blood.

"Sounds like my stomach says otherwise." Anna remarked smugly, "Hang on, I got a surprise for you." Anna walked around to a cabinet and pulled out something in a cup. She held it in a cage with both hands.

"Close my eyes," Anna said, and Zoey did just that. Anna brought the mouse boy in full view of Zoey and told her to open her eyes.

"Ta-Da" Anna held the trembling boy in front of Zoey, and all Zoey did was frown.

"Anna, What is this?" Zoey asked as she looks at the fearful kid.

"It's my lunch of course," Anna replied, as she moved the boy from left to right. The boy froze up at the sight of Zoey. He couldn't move nor speak.

"But he's just a kid." Zoey replied as she held the boy in her hands, "Where did you get him anyway?"

"I found him," Anna replied, "Found him walking around." Zoey looked at the boy unsure of how to respond.

"I can't just-" GROWL, Zoey's stomach growled again begging for food. She licked her lips ever so subtly. _Maybe, Just this one time. He'll never know._ She thought to herself. Zoey opened her mouth as wide as she could. She slowly lowered the panicking boy to her mouth who only screamed. He struggled and cried despite Zoey's tight grip. Zoey just looked at him and was reminded of me. She almost had him in her mouth completely when she suddenly pulled him back out.

"I can't." Zoey said rejecting anna's proposal, " I can't do that to these guys anymore." Anna had a face that only could read disappointment.

"Ok then, More for me." Anna swiped the boy in one false move and dangled him above her mouth.

"Anna wait!" Zoey pleaded, "There's gotta be another way." Anna looked at her and thought for one moment.

"Nah, I'll pass." Anna dropped the boy into her mouth and swallowed him just like that. Zoey looked so hurt at what Anna did. She stood up and looked at her with disdain.

"How could you just do that to him?" Zoey pleaded, "He was just a kid."

"He, *urp*, was just going to end up in some other girl's gut and you know it." Anna retorted. Zoey cried again and Anna looked at her with a pained expression.

"You know it, I know it. These little guys are just going to be killed. Better it be to me than to some of the other chicks. Like Harribel." The sound of Harribel's name made Zoey flinch in fear.

"Please don't talk about that monster," Zoey said to Anna with a look so fearful that it made Anna scared.

"Fine," Anna responded, "But better they be with us or with her. Or any other girl for that matter."

"Yeah," Zoey replied unenthusiastically, "I guess you're right".

*I no longer felt anything. All I knew is that I was being pushed alongside more digested food and toxic sludge throughout the small intestine. Most of my feelings were numbed out by the loss of body parts. Whether those other guys suffered the same fate was unknown. Frankly, I didn't care. All I knew that the soon I'd be just another piece of fat on Anna's body. Energy to be used by her, and disregarded by the rest of the world. Perhaps this was the way to go. The way to be of use to her and to the world. I never really had actual goals in this life, other than to survive. Perhaps I'd be given one in the next life. The heat no longer affected me like it normally did. It actually started to comfort me on this long and horrible journey. my body was no longer mys. It just became part of a bigger pile of brown waste that would soon be flushed away. I felt nothing anymore, only relief that it would soon be all over.

*Zoey soon left after a few hours. After talking a long time about me, school, and her family situation, she left anna alone with a large pressure in her lower abdomen.

"Guess it's time," Anna said holding her slightly smaller belly. She rubbed it gently and let out a sigh as she walked gently up the stairs. She eventually made her way to the bathroom, turned on the light and closed the door. She lifted the toilet seat up, dropped her pants and panties to the floor, and let nature take its course. Anna only pushed for 10 minutes, struggling with getting what remained of me and the other mouse boys out of her. With a lot of sweating and panting, She soon heard a loud plop and felt the back splash of water from her bowel movement. She looked slightly at her toilet and saw a mix of yellow and brown. She could see parts of white which she assumed were the bones of me and the fellow ones she at.

"Disgusting" Anna remarked, and she wiped her butt and flushed the toilet, "Even as my poop, you're still gross." Anna pulled up panties and pants up. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She saw her breasts had gone up a cup size and turned around to her butt side. Her butt looked even bigger, curvier, and she smiled.

"Well, at least you were good for something." She gave me one last compliment and went along her way without giving me a second thought.


	4. Chapter 6

Guys, I'll be honest; I really don't feel like writing this fic anymore. If anyone wants to take over or write a fanfiction about it; feel free. It's not that I don't care about the characters; it's just that it's such a drag to write about. I'm finished with this fic for now.

Edit: Change of plans. I'll write it but won't update it as much. I've realized that I got tired of writing chapter 5 and all that. So now, I'll be writing one-shots. Don't expect me to update it frequently. I'll update it as I please. Recommendations and reviews are welcome. These are completely new characters. It's still the same universe and all.

*Beep, Beep Beep*

The sound of the heart monitor woke up Natasha. She opened up her heavy eyelids and looked around. She was still stuck in the same room. Bright lights everywhere above her, an iron clad door for her caretaker to bring her food, and a few books and television to keep her entertained. They only allowed her to watch certain channels, however. Children's programming and cartoons with no real world knowledge. There was a vent above her.

She was part of an experiment to see whether her feral side could be controlled. It was an experiment. She had no idea what life was like in the outside world. She was stuck inside of this facility for as long as she could remember. The doctors were about to begin the experiment.

 _Subject's heart rate is normal, vitals are in good condition, bring in the variable_

Natasha's ears perked up at the creek of the metal door. Her eyes were wary of it. She stood to her feet and had her back against the wall. She didn't know what her caretakers would try today. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever tricks they may pull today.

The metallic door opened up and Natasha squinted her eyes. It was a tiny being. Smaller than anything she'd seen before. In walked an orphaned mouseboy. No owner, no tag. Just an experimental test subject.

 _Subject 2 has entered the scene. Prepare analysis_

Subject 2 was named Gray. He had gray hair and was very young for an experiment. His intelligence was low, but his personality was vibrant and colorful. He was a curious mouse like Nate was. Natasha took a step towards Gray and stopped. What was this weird creature doing around here? It was so small and delicate. It had weirdly shaped ears. Natasha touched her own cat ears and felt them twitch. She moved slowly towards gray. Gray was oblivious. He looked around in wonder at all the lights and books.

"Hi-" Natasha said sheepishly. She didn't know what to say to this new and mysterious creature. Gray looked up, confused. He looked at her like she was something out of this world. His eyes looked at her with amazement.

"I'm Natasha!" Natasha introduced herself, "And you are?" Natasha waited around for a while for gray to speak.

*Squeak! Squeak!* Gray replied with glee and curiosity. Natasha was the one confused. Did she not hear him correctly? Natasha heard a voice on the intercom.

 _The subject is a mouseboy. They cannot communicate with your species. This subject's codename is 'Gray'_ The voice said monotonously. Natasha frowned. She'd hoped to have someone she could converse with. Maybe it was not all lost.

"So Gray…" Natasha paused to collect her thoughts, "Is there anything you like to do?"

Gray bounced up and down oblivious. He ran around the room like a kid pumped up on sugar and caffeine, completely oblivious to her question. Natasha looked for the remote and turned on the television. A loud cartoon was playing. Gray stopped and looked up in amazement. Natasha noticed.

"Do you want to watch a cartoon?" Natasha asked, hoping to find some common ground with this mouseboy. Gray nodded. Natasha reached for him and sat him on her lap. From there they began to watch cartoons like normal. Gray seemed pretty interested in the cheese looking creature. It was running from a cheese grater. He laughed. Natasha smiled at her newfound friend. The doctor's conversed among themselves.

 _Both subjects are accompanying each other. Excellent data!_ One doctor said.

 _Have the subjects been fed?_ Another doctor asked. They chatted together before another replied.

 _The mouseboy has been fed, the Catgirl has, but her portion was a little less than normal._ The doctor said with a hint of worry lingering in their voice.

 _Good Work doctor. This will be perfect for our trail experiment. Continue to feed them, but decrease the portions for each day. Begin the experiment._ The head doctor said. She moved her hand to a lever and pushed. The vent in Natasha's ceiling opened up and a gas emitted from it. Natasha was oblivious to it. It was a light white gas that disappeared into the air once spotted.

Gas has been deployed! A doctor said. The head doctor nodded her head.

Being recording everything. This will make for an excellent study! She said with a smile glued to her lips.

After watching cartoons for a while, Natasha looked over at the door. She always wondered what was on the other side of that door. Gray continued to look over at the cartoon.

"Hey Gray, Why don't we take a break?" Natasha said as gray turned to look at her. He stared blankly at her for a moment before nodding. Natasha turned off the television and they began to play other games. Board games. A few cards. Checkers, Chess. The list was endless. Of course, Natasha had to teach Gray the rules. He completely messed up on the first few times, but eventually got it.

Checkers was easy to teach him, but chess was nigh impossible. Plus, he had a hard time moving the pieces. They were bigger than him anyway. Natasha gave up on chess and continued with checkers. She began to move her piece when she felt her head throb.

"Ouch-" She said and dropped her piece. She looked around and wondered what happened. Was it the bright lights? Too much television? She wasn't too sure. Gray looked up at her with his hands laid flat on his red checker piece.

"Sorry Gray, Let's continue!" Natasha said as she moved her piece. A part of her mind still worried though. A headache came on a little strong and completely out of nowhere.

 _Subject has felt the first effects of feral-ness_. The head doctor nodded her head with glee. She couldn't wait to see the results. The doctor continued to watch her subjects play together. This would be a good experiment to watch after all.


	5. Chapter 7

DAY 2

Natasha felt her body become shaky and jittery. They were feeding her and Gray, but the portions seemed smaller than usual. She tried to knock on the door to ask about it, but no one answered her. Not from the door, nor the intercom above her. She slumped onto the ground, weary and tired. The lack of food was taking it's toll on her. She had little to no energy at all to watch gray.

Of course, she and gray still played games and watched television. They even read books. Well, Natasha read books. Gray ran from each side of the room back and forth. He had an abundant amount of energy for a creature so small. Natasha found herself having to take more breaks than usual. She'd step back and lay in bed, while watching gray skip and do cartwheels around the room.

What are they feeding him? Natasha thought as her eyes watched gray's lightning fast figure. Gray kept running and running. Natasha believed he could run a marathon, if given the opportunity for it. Someone from the outside must have fed him a sugar cookie because he wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

On the outside, the doctors' conversed among themselves. They all sat at a round table. Various screens flickered on either side of them. Various subjects were displayed. It seemed like Natasha was the one they were most interested in.

So Day 2, How is the gas affecting our subject? The head doctor asked in an authoritative voice. The doctors muttered among themselves in chatter before one spoke up.

The cat girl has shown to be uneasy. The mouseboy is as hyper as ever. Possibly even more than usual. Another doctor said. The head doctor nodded, pleased with the results. She asked another question.

 _"How is the gas affecting her feral-ness? Will she be entering the state soon?"_ She asked as she tapped her pen against her clipboard. Various notes were written on it.

 _"Subject appears to be on route to become feral, no signs of stopping."_ Said yet another doctor, " _But what exactly makes this subject so different from the other?"_

The head doctor nodded her head before explaining.

 _"This subject is an extremely rare case. Other catgirls, when without food, reach their feral state in a matter of hours. Hers is taking a day or so, possibly even a week."_ The head doctor explained to her crew. They all exchanged worried glances.

 _"This feral state...It only occurs in young adolescents correct?_ " A doctor asked. The head doctor sighed. They'd discussed this in medical school.

 _"Yes, in young adults. It occurs up until they're 21 and settles out at 26 years old. The feral gene fades out in adulthood and disappears completely at 30 years old."_ The head doctor explained. The others nodded their heads as they finally understood more about it.

 _"However!"_ She continued as the group grew quiet once again, " _If one stays feral for too long, then the effects have long lasting damage on the individual. They'll eventually return to a child like mentality, and cold demeanor. They're strength increases, but their mental awareness decreases. It'll be like their brain deteriorating into mush. A zombie would be a good example. They'd be able to function to survive, but never would be able to come back to their original state of mind. We have no cure for that yet._

The doctors grew silent at this. They knew that the cure to feral-ness was a consumption of a mouseboy; but they didn't know what gene inside them made it so. Such strange and harmless creatures. Propaganda made it so that mouse boys were viewed as a pest. Vermin to be exterminated. That was to say that there wouldn't be a population of zombified catgirls. One of doctors asked another question.

 _"Are there different types of Feral personalities?"_ Another doctor asked with a shrill and anxious voice. The head doctor responded without missing a beat.

 _"They didn't teach you this during your internship?"_ She sighed before explaining, " _Fine. I'll tell you all_."

 _"There are 5 types: Emotional, Sexual, Playful, Hunter, and Violent. The Emotional type is as it says. Whenever a catgirl goes feral, they become very emotional. Their personality almost does a complete 180* from before. These types tend to not be mouseboy dependent because records show that they consume an immense amount when not feral. They are the easiest to control and cure."_

 _"Sexual…" The doctor cleared her throat, "Have an large amount of built up sexual prowess and have….various ways of releasing that energy. Whether sexual intercourse or masturbation. It may be individual or involve a partner or two. Mouseboys may be used as toys in this situation._

 _One of the doctors coughed as sweat rolled down their uniform._

 _"Playful is probably the most innocent type. These cat girls just want to play and have fun. They often will run around, skip, and jump. Some may even play with the mouse boys without realizing it. However, don't let their playful personality fool you. They can snap their jaws on a mouseboy in an instant, killing them without remorse."_

 _"Hunters. This is the most frequent type of cat girl whenever they've gone feral. They will stop at nothing to eat a mouseboy. Whether the mouseboy is being protected by a catgirl or not. They'll claw at the protector and rip the mouseboy to shreds. They roam the outside world looking to take a bite out of any that are roaming around._

 _"Finally, there are the violent ones. These are easy to find. They'll often be punching or kicking various items or other catgirls. These girls seek the thrill of the fight and will probably crush or kick a mouseboy without intention. They're also violent eaters. They'll bite off a houseboy's limbs without remorse if handed the opportunity."_ The head doctor stopped and looked at the Natasha's screen on the panel. The head doctor raised her eyebrows in confusion and frowned.

The only problem, She thought to herself, Is that we have what this one is.


	6. Chapter 8

Day 3 for Natasha went by relatively quickly. She and gray lazed around. She tried to get gray to explain more about where he was from, but the language barrier proved to be a giant wall that she wouldn't be able to conquer on her own. That and the fact that gray had the shortest attention span ever. He'd go from one thing to another in under a minute.

He'd pick up a game piece, throw it, and run towards Natasha with a smile, then find some other task to do. It was like he couldn't focus on something by himself. However, if Natasha was guiding him; then he'd listen to her. Natasha blinked her eyes a few times as she laid on the bed. She felt a lot more tired than usual. Her hunger was still there. Her caretakers were barely feeding her nowadays.

She'd try to save what she could. She knew something was up. There were a lot more noises outside than usual. More strange and unknown voices talking. At night, Natasha heard whispers near her door. She held gray to her chest, treating him like a teddy bear to protect her from demons. Those demons were the doctors of course. Watching her and speculating her next move. That's how her 3rd day went.

Day 4

This was the day that things started to turn for the worse. Natasha felt like her lungs were getting poisoned. Her body became limp and weak. She tried to move as usual but felt so sluggish. Her legs felt like iron weights, holding her to the ground. She sat on the bed with a grim expression. Gray spun around in circles until he was extremely dizzy.

He tried to stop and look at Natasha. He smiled like crazy, but eventually slip and fell. Whenever he stood up, there was a slip of blood around his nose.

"Gray!" Natasha rushed to him despite her groggily legs. She wiped the blood from his nose and looked at him with a sad expression. He didn't seem to notice at all. He was still smiling like nothing happened.

"Be more careful," Natasha said as she set gray back down. Gray bounced up and down and started to run around again. Natasha hoped he'd get tired out soon. He had an incredible amount of energy. She looked down at the droplet of wet blood on her finger. She held it up to her face and inspected it.

So they can bleed, Natasha thought to herself. She sniffed it and felt something in her brain activate. On the outside, the doctors stared at the screen for her next move.

"Come on...Come on…" A doctor muttered. This specimen would be the first step towards a possible cure. Natasha felt extremely woozy at the smell. She got up to wash her hands. She felt foamy soap hit the palm of her hands and washed them with warm water. As she washed her hands, she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were baggy. Her skin was a lot paler than usual. Was she losing weight? Natasha tugged at her stomach and frowned.

She turned around, went towards the door, and knocked.

"Hellooo?" She knocked on the solid metal door, hoping for an answer. None came from the door, but the voice on the intercom spoke.

"Return to your bed." The voice ordered, "You'll receive more food in a while." Natasha smiled at the sound of that. Hopefully, it would be something other than the bland potatoes and meatloaf they served. Maybe something mystical that she read in the books. What was it called? Cake?

Her mouth salivated at the thought. She couldn't wait to try the cake. Natasha flopped back onto her bed and opened a sleepy eye. She says gray laid out on the floor, possibly napping. She giggled to herself. Perhaps her new companion would make her days in this facility less lonely.

She was in a happy state for a few minutes, until she felt a great pain in her head. It felt like something was shocking her from the inside.

"Ow!" She held her head with her two hands. It was throbbing. The doctors on the outside let out an attentive gasp.

"What do you think she'll be?" A doctor asked.

"Violent!" One exclaimed with glee. A doctor beside them shook their head.

"Emotional! She's barely shown any emotion throughout her time here."

"I say sexual. A young adult like her has to have some frustration they'd like to release." They all looked towards the head doctor who just stared emptily at the screen. Natasha felt like her brain was on fire, her hunger was growing more and more. Something on the inside of her stomach was clawing at her organs, ready to be set free.

She got up with wobbly steps and almost fell. She propped herself against the wall for support. She took deep breaths and felt sweat roll down her face.

"Come on child, stop resisting!" The head doctor called out.

So hungry, Natasha thought. She looked down at gray who was fast asleep. She smiled at her little buddy and giggled.

What the-, Natasha thought. Why was she giggling? There was nothing funny about this. She felt another giggle escape her lips and that giggling started to become laughter.

Why am I laughing? Natasha's mind went back and forth. Was this a dream? She had no control over her body. The laughter died out, and she felt her body become hot. Her lower nether regions became aroused. She felt embarrassed but was getting a very strange feeling. It felt kind of….good.

She was almost about to start experimenting with herself but felt another weird pain. A burning rage. She was angry at being trapped, angry at the lights, angry at her lack of portions. She stared at gray. That stupid little mouseboy! She just wanted to...wanted to…

Natasha blinked? Why was she changing her mind so rapidly? It was like she was in a daze. A dream. She looked down at gray. He was so adorable. So cute! She got to her knees and felt a smile come to her lips.

"I want to play with my toy!" Natasha felt the words leave her mouth, and she cringed. She would never have said something so childish. So idiotic. It felt dirty. She smiled at touched gray lightly. She giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"What is this?" Natasha said with fear. This was more than likely her last chance at controlling her own body. In a few more minutes, she wouldn't be in control anymore. She had to do something. She had to get gray to safety. She had to-

Natasha's body slumped over. It was like she instantly fell asleep standing upright. Natasha herself was aware but was unable to awake. She was suffering from sleep paralysis. She was completely unaware of what was going on but knew that she was still moving. She tried to open her eyes and see, but her mind was closed shut. She was running on 100% instinct now. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils dilated. She felt something sharp emerging from her fingers. Something that never happened before. Claws.

She looked at gray with unemotional eyes. Her eyes were possessed and empty. Somewhat different from the other catgirls.

"This is so strange.." The head doctor muttered, "She's displayed multiple types in just a small amount of time." The head doctor watched Natasha closely. She was about ready to go to her room personally and meet her face to face. The doctor decided against it. She decided to watch for now and record data.

Natasha looked at gray and heard her stomach growl. She needed to fill it, and right now gray was looking quite delectable. Of course, Natasha herself wasn't aware, but her feral side was wide awake. Her true nature was in control. She muttered the all well-known words.

"Hungry!"

The head doctor stared at the screen in disbelief. She'd dropped her pen and clipboard.

"My god!" She muttered with her jaw to the floor, "This girl is all 5 variants."


	7. Chapter 9

*Author's note: Last chapter for Natasha. This is it. Anyone got suggestions for other cat and mouse fics, let me know. Got any specific scenarios? PM me. Also, I'm going on a hiatus for this story. *

*Another note: The mouseboys will never grow in size. The idea that they'll grow large enough to protest the catgirls is completely absurd to me ultimately defeats the purpose of the story. The mouseboys could attempt a revolt, but WE ALL KNOW what would happen if they did, and most of you probably won't like it*

" _It's happening! It's finally happening." A_ doctor exclaimed in glee. They raised their hands up to the sky and dropped their clipboard. The head doctor watched on with anticipation.

Natasha lifted gray up by his tail. He was still fast asleep. He was lightly snoring and his snore sounded like a tea whistle. Natasha felt her hunger start to bubble up in her stomach. Something inside her wanted to eat him. Was it instinct.

She licked him, making a his hair fly upward. He awoke with sleepy eyes, smiling at natasha.

*Squeak!* Gray exclaimed as he reached out his hands to touch her. Natasha let the taste of gray linger on her tongue. He tasted absolutely marvelous. A tender, juicy flavor of prime rib. Sizzling on a charcoal grill until perfectly seared and medium well. Her tongue grazed her canines and she felt herself grin.

 _Stop..._ Natasha's inner self pleaded, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to eat a mouse. It was instilled in her bones, right down to her DNA. She licked him again, shoving half of his torso onto her saliva drenched tongue before pulling back out. Gray was confused at first, but squealed happily. He must have thought this was a game of some sort.

 _Stop! I don't want this….I don't..._ Natasha was fighting her urges, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"Food!" She heard her outer self mutter. This was it! There was no turning back after this. Natasha raised gray up above her mouth and let him dangle there for a few seconds. Then she dropped him and let him fall towards her wide, wet, and hungry entrance.

 _NOOOOOOO!_ Natasha temporarily broke free from her mental shackles and turned to bit herself in the arm. The pain brought her back a few moments of sanity. She quickly caught gray in her arms, fumbly with his tiny body before safely securing him in her arms.

Gray squealed happily before snuggling in her hand. She breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the intercom.

 _This is impossible. She's a 5 type deviant, but resisted the effects of going feral._ A doctor pointed out with shaking hands, _This is a new scientific discovery._

Natasha felt her head throbbing. She limped towards the door before falling over and hitting her head.

 _Quick! Someone make sure she's ok! Send a guard!_ The head doctor ordered. A guard went to go investigate. He opened the door slowly and noticed Natasha slumping.

 _The Girl's ok, I think we need to-._ His words were cut short by Natasha ramming into him. He fell over with a thud. Luckily, her feral strength was still in effect, but it wouldn't last long. Nor would her sanity if she didn't eat a mouse soon. Gray was starting to look _really_ tasty right now.

The sounds of sirens were blaring all throughout the facility. Natasha was almost about to panic. She rushed down a dark hallway that was lite at the end of the hall. Natasha rushed down there with gray laughing along the way. She looked to her left and saw a few guards.

 _Quick! After her!_ One of the guards yelled out. They ran towards her, and Natasha went the other way. She darted past various other cells. Some wearing as silent as the dead of night. Others had girls screaming from the inside. She also passed by a mysterious room that said, "Experimental testing: High personnel only". She wondered what that was about, but had to get out first.

Her stomach groaned and she began to get sleepy. Her eyes grew heavier and her hunger was on the rise again.

"Not yet!" She muttered as she ran to a group of scientists. They were huddling mouse boys like gray on a tray. Natasha's inner pred lunged towards the tray. She pounced onto the scientists and bite down on a mouseboy so fast that she didn't realize it. She chewed a bit, feeling the blood start to trickle down her chin before swallowing in one gulp. Her hunger was sated and she let out a contented sigh.

 _I feel bad, but he tasted soooo good!_ She thought as she continued to run. She wondered how gray felt about this. She held him up to her eyes and gray just stared off into space with a smile.

 _Not a care in the world,_ Natasha thought, _I wish I could be this oblivious._ She kept running and running until her legs were burning. She saw a door on the end of a long hallway labeled "exit"

"There it is gray!" She said with glee. She was finally about to experience freedom. The joy of the sun and being on her own two feet. She and gray would finally be able to make a life for themselves. Or so she thought!

Natasha felt the air get sucked out of her in an instant. She was tackled to the ground and gray was sent sliding across tile on the floor. Natasha was reaching out to gray, but two guards held her down. They were armed with tasers buzzing with electricity. The head doctor walked out with pristine grace and authority.

"Going somewhere?" The doctor asked as she looked down at Natasha. Natasha growled at her with a scowl and looked over to see if gray was ok. Gray stood on her own two feet, a bit wobbly, but ok.

"I'm leaving this place behind, and you can't stop me!" Natasha barked back. She couldn't stay here forever. The head scientist looked at her prized specimen, then looked over at gray. He was smiling at the head doctor. She smiled a warm smile at him and lent over to pick him up. Natasha nearly screamed.

"Put him down!" She yelled. Anger filled her voice as her head was slamed harder onto the tile below. The doctor toyed with gray, petting him.

"These _things,_ mouseboys." She began, "are nothing more than pets for you!" She pointed towards natasha. Natasha frowned at this woman's ridiculous statement. The doctor continued.

"Pets! Food! An infestation on cat girl kind." The doctor spoke with such hatred for mouse boys, but was treating gray like her own baby.

"It's amazing that we-" She stopped, "Or you got so attached to this thing!" She licked gray and buzzed over his taste. Natasha was about to burn down this entire facility. If she so much as plucked a hair off gray's adorable little head she'd-

"Let go of him! He's mine!" Natasha screamed with a fierce tone. The doctor giggled and then laughed like she was at a comedy club.

"Yours? You think this weak little mouse is actually yours?" She asked, "They aren't anyones. They aren't people. They are objects. Food. Food belongs to the victor." She walked towards natasha and held gray right in front of her. Natasha felt tears began to welt in her eyes. Gray was reaching out to her like a baby would reach out to their mother.

"That's my baby!" Natasha whispered, "He's all I have!" The doctor let out a loud, bousterous laughter that scared natasha.

"Your baby? We'll be sure to take care of your baby. Take her away!" She ordered the guards. Two powerful arms dragged natasha by her arms and began to drag her away. Natasha felt sadness flood the inside of her heart.

"NOOOO, Don't take him! Gray? GRAAAY!" She screamed between sobs, "Don't leave me!" She cried as tears rolled down her face, "Don't leave me, please!" Natasha was sobbing and looked at gray one last time. Gray was still smiling, without a care in the world. Natasha closed her eyes, and the last thing she felt was the zap of a tazer before blacking out.

She awoke in her room 24 hours later with no recollection of what happened. She sat up and looked around. Hunger pains were lingering in her stomach.

"Hello!" She called out to which no one answered. She got up, feeling the throb of a headache from last night. She looked in the mirror and lowered her shirt. A purple bruise painted her skin an ugly color

 _Do not be alarmed,_ A voice on the intercom spoke. It shocked natasha who jumped from freight.

 _Your food shall be arriving shortly._ A few minutes later, the door opened up. It was a tiny being. Smaller than anything she'd seen before. In walked an orphaned mouseboy. No owner, no tag. Just an experimental test subject. He looked up at natasha and smiled.

 _You can either befriend this individual or consume him. You decide._ The intercom spoke nonchantly.

Natasha watched the figure look around in amazement. She heard her stomach growling and licked her lips while watching this mysterious creature.

In that moment, Natasha made her decision; and she never regretted it for the rest of her life.


	8. Chapter 10

"Nate wait, don't run off yet". Zoey fumbled with the lotion in her hands, "I still have to put sunscreen on you!" Zoey frowned as her mouseboy pet ran off onto the beach. He was a hyperactive little scoundrel that she worried day in and day out would slip in the sand and be stepped on.

She followed him closely like a giant shadow as the enthusiastic creature looked on with glee at the sandy because with clear ocean blue waters. He wore an inflatable tube the size of a quarter. He was small enough to fit in it. Zoey was thankful that they made inflatable for pets like him.

He ran further and further towards the sandy beach and Zoey rushed to block his path. Losing him at the beach was the last thing that she wanted. He'd probably get attacked by a crab and picked up by a seagull.

Zoey sighed. She wished she invited Anna along to keep her company. She didn't know what she was thinking about coming alone without company. She was an introvert at heart and didn't like big crowds.

"Nate come here!" Zoey called out to her pet. The little mouseboy stopped in his tracks but was still captivated by the waves of the beach coming up against the sand.

At least he still listens, Zoey thought as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. He was likely to get away at a moment's notice without her supervision.

She walked on the sandy reigns of the beach, the sound of waves crashing onto the surface before returning to the vast, deep ocean. Nate cheered happily, ready to rush off at a moment's end.

Zoey loved Nate to death. She would kill for her pet, but Nate had a few bad traits. Such as, once he was set on something, nothing could change his mind.

Thankfully, Harper had told her about there being open patios for those at the beach. Zoey walked around and saw a table with a tent above it.

Reserved for Zoey and Her pet, The sign said. Zoey let out a relieved sigh. Even though the beach wasn't crowded, she was worried about where to set up if she had to choose. There were too many factors at play. She set Nate down who jumped up and down in the sand, feeling it under his tiny little feet.

Zoey placed her belongings on the table, still keeping an eye on Nate while doing so. She placed a towel and sunglasses, squirted some sunscreen in her hand, picked Nate up, and rubbed him all around. She didn't want to take back a cooked mouseboy.

Then, she rubbed her face and arms with vigor. She would have hated to return to school with a sunburn. Removing her towel, she became flustered at her swimsuit. It emphasized her curves and figure. Some cleavage showed and she became red in the face.

 _Why did I let Harper choose my swimsuit?_ Zoey though as she bit her lip. She looked down at Nate with an anxious smile. Nate paid her no mind. He was too focused on the beach.

 _SQUEAK!_ Zoey heard the excited squeak of her pet and panicked.

"Wait for a moment, Nate!" Zoey said and she walked above him and dug her foot into the sand. She dragged her foot 3 feet across before stopping and wiggled her leg. Bits of sand went everywhere.

"You can't go past this line," Zoey demanded. She hated being firm with him, but it was either being firm or sending Nate to a watery grave. She'd die before that happened. Nate nodded and ran back and forth.

 _Squeak Squeak._ Zoey heard Nate squeak again much to her amusement. She laughed and laid back in the chair, keeping one eye closed, and another on Nate. He went close to the line, saw a wave come to shore, and quickly ran away before it hit him. It was a game to him.

 _God, He's so cute!_ Zoey's cheeks became red as she blushed. He was too tiny and adorable. Zoey was glad to have found him when she did. Her mind began to revert to the past, but she shook her head.

No more past regrets, think of the future! She thought motivating herself. She reclined the chair back, sunglasses on her eyes, and stretched. The school was getting stressful by the minute. She needed this time to relax.

She closed her eyes and let the sun bask her skin in a warm glow. Her vision faded to black and she snapped, the sound of waves hitting the sand calmed her. She heard Nate's squeaking get softer and softer and soon, she was out like a light.

Zoey began to dream about the past. She was a lot younger than she remembered. Around middle school, as she recounted her uniform. Man, was it such a bad uniform. The schools had terrible taste. She remembered being in her room and didn't remember much of what previously happened.

Her ears perked up. She recalled on that day that she was feeling hungrier than usual and was a little angry. She didn't recall why she was angry, but perhaps it dealt with middle school drama. Zoey thought that Anna came by for something. She heard some squeaking, a lot of it. The squeaking stopped, she turned around and saw Nate walking around. That was all she remembered.

Her mind became fuzzy and started to revert further. To that period of Zoey's life.

In her mind, Zoey shook her head and begged her conscious.

"No. I don't want to remember that. I don't want to see the old me!" She cried out, the dream of becoming dark. She heard a whisper that sent chills down her spine.

 _Come on Zoey. Just like old times, remember?_ The voice said. It sounded familiar, sadistic, and enticing. It reminded Zoey of _HER_.

"No, I won't." she held her hands to her ears and folded them, "I won't go back anymore. I won't." Tears began to fall down her face.

 _Zoooooey, remember all the good times we had. Crushing the school. Treating mouse boys like the scum they are?_

Zoey unfolded her ears, appalled.

 _You were a queen. A powerful, ruthless goddess! Now, look at you. It's all his fault._

Zoey's fear broke and was now replaced by a protective anger only a mother would know.

"Don't you lay a finger on him." Zoey's tone shifted into a serious mood. She heard the voice laugh.

 _One day, I'll have him and you'll come running back to me._

Zoey snapped out of her slumber in a frantic and panicked mood, her arms flailed around, and she gasped for breath.

"Nate? NATE!" She called out as she sat up.

 _Squeak?_ She heard him right below her. He was building a tiny little sandcastle and used a stick for a flag. He pointed towards it with pride.

 _Squeak squeak!_ Nate smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Good job!" Zoey said in approval as she clapped her hands. She looked away for a moment towards the waves crashing on the shore. Each one bigger than the last and made her flinch. The dream still had her shaken.

"Hey Nate, are you hungry? Let's say you and I go grab some grub huh?" Zoey asked her pet. Nate let out a squeal and raised his hands up. Zoey bent down to pick him up and they went to a boardwalk to each some food and allowed Zoey to relieve her thoughts a bit.

The week was only just getting started.

Author's note: I finally updated this story woohoo. Suprise, no vore. Shocking right! I've been feeling a little down lately, so be prepared for me to go into hermit mode for a while. I may not reply or post for a while.


	9. Chapter 11

Author's note: Another update. Sorry I haven't been updating. Been really busy. This story is set early in the first quater of the cat and mouse school semester. If you have any questions about continuity or questions about the story, please PM me on a account. I get confused with guest reviews and can't answer them because I can't reply to guest reviews questions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. If you want more, let me know!

A dull and rusted blade reflected the white moonlight in the night sky. A cold, hushed silence fell over the room. The creaking squeak of a door had come to a halt. She knew the bone-chilling fate that awaited her.

There she was on her throbbed and bruised butt, thick metal chains rattled as they were shackled to her wrists. She was dizzy yet again and her body suffered the effects of fatigue from days past.

"When will I get out of here?" Lily muttered in a hushed voice as she outstretched her arms, the sound of rattled chains made her wince.

Her face felt hot and she began to feel her eyes become water. She should have never accepted her help. She was a fool to ever consider it, the possibility that something good would ever come out of being near her. She should have listened to the others, the rumors that spread. Behind the kind and innocent look was the spirit of the devil itself.

Lily tilted her head back against the wall, a growing pain sensation pierced her side and recounted her memories. Back at that the school that she once considered her home.

There she was, as normal as could be. Lily never stood out, nor was she good at academics, not sports. One of the teachers had just given out an exam that she wasn't ready for in the slightest. She had spent the previous night on the phone talking to her friends and gossiping.

Leaving the test made her feel like she was stabbed in the brain. Her mind was rattled and she felt like her body aged 20 years on such short notice. She sat down on one of the benches and sulked for a moment, the possibility of her grade dropping made her shake.

She sat at a solid B- and intended to keep it that way. Arms crossed, Lily bent over and buried her head in her lap. She sniffled a bit as the chatter of other students echoed off the walls.

"Man, that test was soooo easy." A student said. Lily thought they could read her thoughts and were saying that to aggravate her. Some of the girls here were like that. Catty bunch of bitches.

"I know right. Let's go to the movies to celebrate!" Another girl said.

"Fine but you're paying!" Lily heard the door whine and then shut. Lily sniffled and wiped the fresh salty tears from her eyes. The noise around her died out and soon, she heard the sweet, southern accident of the school's greatest evil.

"Are you all right sugar?" Lily gasped and looked up at the girl.

She was of a slender frame with a modest bust and curved hips. Pure diamond colored locks of hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were an icy blue color that reminded Lily of the cold, freezing Arctic water.

Lily smiled at the stranger.

"Yes, I am, thanks for asking," Lily replied as she began to perk up. She looked at the girl who flashed a mother's smile, a light shined down upon her.

"What has you so down?" The girl asked with genuine concern. She sat down with Lily and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what such a lovely girl such as yourself has you down in the dumps." The girl asked as her cat ears twitched with curiosity. Lily spilled the beans, all over her emotions came out rushing like a flood, a rush of dread, sorrow, and anxiety gushed like a broken damn. Lily was on the verge of tears trying to explain herself and the girl paid attention to every word, nodding every so often.

When she was finished, Lily took a deep breath, calming herself. The girl brought a handkerchief out and wiped lily's tears with a soft silky texture.

"There….there darling', everything will be just fine." The icy-eyed girl whispered as she brought Lily in for a hug. Lily accepted it and held the girl close, noticing the sweet aromatic smell of perfume that danced around her.

 _Lavender?_ Lily thought as she let go and looked at the girl. She smiled sheepishly and blushed. The girl was exceptionally beautiful. She could be a model if she wished.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lily asked, as she gathered herself together. She stood up and stretched out her uniform to get rid of the wrinkles. "What is your name?" The girl turned away for a moment, blushing. She looked from left to right, keeping out for any outsiders that may have been listening.

"Dear, my name isn't important!" She said with a giggle and blushed again, "I'm just a girl who likes to help people."

 _Strange that she won't tell me. I should give mine instead!_ Lily thought. This was the perfect time to make friends with this unfamiliar face. A cute girl like her was sure to increase lily's popularity status. She was so kind and sweet. A little southern belle.

The girl stood up and stretched. A strange choker was tied around her neck. It had a tiny coffin emblem on it made of metal. Maybe the girl has a dark and twisted sense of humor.

"Nice choker." Lily complimented the girl's accessory that was wrapped around her neck. The girl tugged on it, shuffled it around, and licked her lips in a hungry manner.

"Do you like it?" She placed her fingers on it and held it like she was holding the most prized thing in the world. A smile came to her face.

"It was given to me by someone dear to me." The girl continued, "One of my most prized treasures." Lily was astonished and curious. She wondered whom the girl treasured so much to be in a loving and blushed state like that.

"I hope to find a special someone like that one day," Lily said as her face grew a light shade of pink.

"You will my dear. Hey, let's say you and I study together. What do you say?"

Lily was flabbergasted. She nodded her head so fast that she gave herself whiplash.

"Sure!" Lily responded as she jumped with glee, but calmed herself immediately in order to not look like a total dork.

"Follow me, Dear." My house is a little far, but you and I can chat along the way. The two girls walked out the door, leaving the near-empty halls of the school alone.

They chatted for a while, longer than Lily realized. Various subjects in school like reading or English. Lily didn't want to discuss math. It wasn't her forte. The girl shared her interest in reading, offering Lily a variety of books to read and films to watch. Apparently, she was studying for the medical field. A surgeon perhaps? Veterinarian? Lily wasn't too sure but kept smiling at the idea of hanging out with her.

"We're here darling!" The girl said as she wiped down her shoes on the mat. Lily was so engrossed in the conversation that she hadn't even noticed that they had around. Lily stretched and realized just how tired her legs were. Her feet were killing her!

She lifted up her foot and moved it around. The soles of her feet were hot and felt like lead was the glue to the base of her foot.

There was a creaking noise as the door opened. Lily was so glued in on hanging out with her that she never took notice of what the outside looked like.

"Come. Sit down." The girl gestured lily towards a brown leather couch as she patted the seat, "I'll go prepare tea. Would chamomile work for you?"

 _Chamomile? What does she mean by...forget it, Lily, You're looking like an idiot._

"Chamo tea will be fine!" Lily responded. She heard the sound of the girl giggling and a tea kettle shaking. Had she been preparing for this before? Such an adult thing to do!

Lily looked around the abode. It was such a small and cozy looking home. Nothing seemed out of place. The girl began to hum a tune and sang in the kitchen. Lily felt a bit awkward letting the girl do all the work.

"Can I help in some way? I feel kind of bad." Lily asked, cheeks flourishing a shade of red. She didn't want to feel like a freeloader. She had a small frame, but that didn't mean that she couldn't pull her own weight.

"No dear, thank you for the offer. It's very sweet." The girl replied without skipping a beat. There were sounds of some cabinets opening and shuffling of plates above. Lily's leg started to shake. She didn't know how to act. What if she said something stupid? What if she pissed her off? What if she-

"Tea's ready darling!" The girl said as she brought a silver saucer to the dining room table. Two cups with steam rising from them were placed on it, bits of leaves decorated the outside.

"There's your chamomile tea!" The girl said as she picked up the other cup full of green tea. She took a sip of it and moaned.

"Lovely, isn't it dear?" the girl asked as she brought the cup to her lips and smell the aroma. Lily brought the honey-colored tea up to her lips and took a sip.

This is….not that bad. Lily's attitude went from disgust to curiosity as she sipped more and more of the tea.

"This is delicious!" Lily exclaimed with a smile. The girl grinned and giggled a little.

"Isn't it though?" The girl added and she sipped on more of her own, "I love a good cup of tea in the afternoon." Lily laughed. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

"So, that reminds me, Could you tell me your n-" Lily was interrupted by the sound of something rumbling. That something was her stomach which gurgled at the thought of not being fed.

"You poor thing." the girl cried, "You must be starving."

"No, no, I couldn't." Lily insisted as her face grew redder. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to shed a tear. She covered her stomach with a free hand.

"I have to get you some dear. Tell me, you do eat mouse boys right?" The girl's face because sinister for a second, but returned to it's welcoming appearance.

Mouse boys? Lily hadn't thought about eating one. They were appetizing sure. A good snack to keep your hunger sated, but they could never replace the taste of a nice juicy burger on a bright and sunny day.

"I….d-do." Lily stuttered. The girl grinned deviously.

"Really now? I do as well." The girl responded with a laugh. Though, this one wasn't as joyful as her personality had shown before. Lily wasn't sure how to respond to her.

"Yeah, they are really-" Lily froze, her heart was racing, and she gagged. Her heart kicked into overdrive and her body became limp. She fell to the ground with a solid *thud*. An empty cup of tea sat on the table. Lily felt her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head.

"Oh dear." the girl said nonchalantly, "You're so skinny. So thin." Her personality began to shift into something crueler. Sinister. She raised up the lily's limp arm.

"You need some more meat on those bones. Don't worry darlin', I'll be sure to fatten you up so quickly, that no one will recognize that you're gone."

Lily gagged, her mouth began to emit a white foam, but she couldn't move. She tried desperately to move one of her muscles. She just needed a bit amount of strength to run out the door, but the drug had taken its effect.

Her body grew weary and her breathing slowed. She heard the echo of her heart beating inside her chest. Her eye slowly moved from left to right, desperate to find a weapon. There was nothing within her reach that she could use.

"You poor, little thing." The girl's voice became distorted and demonic as lily's own thoughts flooded her head. She was panicking inside, but her body was perfectly still. In the very distance, in a thin corner, was the color of a dry pink umbrella.

"Harr...i...belle?" Lily managed to sputter out of her drugged lips.

"Ding ding ding." Harribelle wiggled her finger in the air, "That's correct darling." Her true colors began to bleed like a fresh open wound. Lily tried to scream, plead for help, even beg for mercy only for a pathetic groan to come from her body.

She heard harribelle laughing nefariously and had a depraved expression plastered on her face. She knelt down and raised up lily's head by the chin. One of Lily's eyes lazily rolled off to the side. The other eye was slowly giving out. She was too tired.

"Don't worry dear. Mother haribelle will fatten you up so much, that you'll never be hungry again. You'll be mommy's little piggy." she laughed with malevolence and moved her foot back. She giggled and with a swift kick to the face, Lily lost consciousness, her happiness, and her last day of freedom.


	10. Chapter 12

Author's note: Updates lol

Lily groaned loudly as she tilted her head back. The sound of footsteps above her sent a chill down her spine.

Lily blinked twice and looked around. Her place was still the same. There was a sound of water running above her for a while that suddenly stopped. Lily knew she would appear at some point and she cringed at what torture she would suffer from.

At first, she screamed her heart out. She yelled, she cried out to the empty air hoping someone would hear her and as she drowned in her own tears. A few hours later, horrible came down to her and said that her position was currently underground. The walls nearly soundproof.

Lily looked at the smirk on her face and frowned. She never knew what the horrific girl was thinking. There was no way to get inside her head. She kept herself well guarded and always appeared to be on top of things. Haribelle's mind was a steel trap and guarded as such. She had little blind spots if any.

Lily sighed a little bit, her body had grown cold due to winter. The temperature outside dropped rapidly and it did so inside. Her body shivered on reflex in order to produce heat and keep herself warm. She heard an eerie, squeaky door whine and footsteps unravel. A shudder went down Lily's spine as her fears came back to her. There her tormentor was her presence. Harribelle flicked a switch and felt her vision become blinded.

White spots flashed in her vision as her eyes tried to adjust and there she saw the demon herself. She was as elegant as ever. Her snow white hair fell to her shoulders. Her eyes reminded lily of a frozen lake in the vast cold ocean up north. Cold and rough without a hint of mercy.

"Feeling well dear?" Harribelle asked as a smile budded onto her lips. Lily knew that there was no warmth behind that callous smile. Lily fought the urge to swear and curse at her tormentor. She bit her lip in spite. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good to lash out. If she did then the punishment would only increase.

Other than the beatings with a belt, Harribelle wasn't all that cruel. Most days, lily would be left alone to wallow in her own self pity, forced to listen to the sounds of the outside world. Birds chirping, kids playing, the occasional honk of a horn from a car passing by sputtering smog into the air. Lily frowned and looked up with a pained expression. She nodded. Harribelle fought back to contain her laughter.

"No need to lie dear. I hate liars." She said with a sharktooth grin. Lily felt her body become even tenser than before. She nodded, lip quivering from lack of water and food.

Haribelle knelt down and was face to face with lily. Lily saw the darkness in her eyes. It sent chills down her spine.

"Oh right sugar, I almost forgot." Haribelle pulled out a water bottle and lily almost lunged for it. She was sooooo thirsty. Her lips had become so dry that she depending on her saliva to keep her mouth moist.

"Say ahh…" Harribelle commanded and lily did so. She opened her mouth wide with her tongue out waiting. Haribelle tilted the water bottle sideways and water poured out from it like a broken damn. Lily moved her mouth to the most optimal spot to get the most water.

She gulped and gulped down mouthfuls of refreshing water and felt her soul itself become rejuvinated. Her body became living again, renewed to a healthier state. The last few remains fell and soon the bottle was empty. Lily thought there was more in the bottle, but harribelle wasn't that kind. She'd NEVER offer her a full body.

"All gone I'm afraid!" She said wuth a smile, "Are you feeling better?" She knelt down and tugged lily's cheeks. Lily felt herself frowning as her cheeks were played with. She felt like a child.

"Yes…" Lily whispered with her head lowered. She didn't want to look her in the eye when responding. Her fear of haribelle grew day by day.

 _ **GOOD.**_ Lily heard those vicious words and soon felt a hot, sticking sensation on her arm. She screamed and felt another spark of pain near her ribs. Harribelle was whipping her with a belt.

"Ow...ow...you're hurting me!" lily cried out as her face grew wet with tears.

"Dear, if I wanted to hurt you I would. I only have a belt on me. If you'd like I could get the whip!" Lily cringed and moved as close to the wall as possible.

"N-No….not the whip.." Lily said through choked sobs. Wet salty tears fell down her face and towards her lips. Harribelle touched one of the tears and wiped them away. She held lily's cheek in her hand.

"There..there sweetie. Everything will be _just fine!_ " Harribelle moved her arm back again and lashed out once again.

Eventually, Haribelle grew bored of torturing lily, whose body began to welt up and grew red in certain spots. Harribelle went back up stairs and left lily to cry in silence.

Lily sat there for nearly an hour. She tried to remember the better times before her imprisonment. The good times in school. She missed them and promised herself that if she ever managed to escape then she'd make the most out of living.

 _GROOOOWL~_

Lily's face reddened as her stomach growled from hunger. Haribelle hadn't bothered to feed her since she woke up. She'd hope harribelle would feed her something soon. She didn't have the energy to continue without food. Lily waited in silence for haribelle to return. She didn't know what that demon would do next, but hoped it wouldn't be bad.

Lily grew tired, eyes drooping and head faltering. She fell asleep and drifted off into slumber. Unfortunately for her, she got 30 minutes of sleep before feeling the swift kick towards her face waking her. A trail of blood leaked from her nose.

"Ahhhh...Owww!" Lily squealed out loud. Harribelle smiled.

"Don't go to sleep now sugar. The fun is just beginning." Haribelle said as she pulled lily up by her hair.

 _OUCH...THIS HUUURTS._ Lily thought as she pushed through the pain.

"Are you hungry dear?" Haribelle whispered while licking her lips. Lily couldn't deny it. Her stomach was killing her.

"Very…." Lily muttered quietly. Haribelle giggled and patted lily's back.

"Very well darling, _here!"_ Haribelle pulled out a dead mouseboy who dangled lifelessly in her fingers.

 _EAT UP!_


	11. Chapter 13

Author's note: more cat and mouse stuff. Typing on mobile sk can't see words correctly

Lia watched as the television above flickered over repeadately. The picture flickered back and forth as the signal grew weak. She licked her lips, ready for her morning meal.

 _Ding! Ding!_

She immediately turned towards the sound near the door as it slowly opened. Los gulped down her fear. None of her interactions with the guards thus far have been unpleasant. A little uncomfortable yes, but none too scary.

Dinner is served. Lia hopped from her bed in an excited bounce as her tail wiggled back and forth. The lower gate opened up and the meal was sliddin inside.

 **Mush.** The cafeteria based plate had an oatmeal like appearal with various meats and vegetables mixed in. Obviously not the real or fresh kind, but lia wasn't the one to complain. She was happy to have a meal and a bed.

With the utensils given, Lia scooped up the mush and began to eat away nonchalantly, eyes stuck to the screen as it played back a cartoon. The cartoons weren't very funny nor were they entertaining.

Sure, Lia wasn't one to laugh at a common joke, but she expected them to be _fun to watch!_ Lia felt time slow down and before she knew it, her mush was gone.

"Aw man!" She muttered as she placed the plate down. Her ears twitched and curled as the sound of static rang from the intercom.

 _Attention subject. Listen up._ A monotone and robotic voice said. Lia stood up, errie of what was to come next.

 _We have a "surprise" for you._ The voice said as the door began to pound with a bang. It was a rapid beating against the door. Lia felt like her door would burst down any second. She backed against the wall in fear.

The door slowly creaked opened and she screamed as a hulkish figure in full body armor appeared. They were over 6ft tall and were decked out in steel plated armor. Faces completely hidden behind masks. The figure held out a closed fist.

Lia nearly soiled her garments that she wore. Her body froze up and breath came to a halt. There was no telling what this guard would do.

 _Deliver the present._ The robotic voice ordered and the figure knelt down, unravled their fist, and Lia gasped in disbelief.

It was a small figure with mouse ears. He didn't look fearful or scared. He appeared empty. He wore a small shirt and shorts that fitted him. Lia noticed that his arm was missing.

"Congratulations." The robotic voice said in a sneering attitude, "You've been chosen among the select few to have a mouseboy as a…" The voice paused and let out a sigh, _companion!_ The voice sounded almost disgusted at the sound of it.

 _The mouseboy will be your companion, toy, or food if you want to._ Lia looked down at the figure who stood in silence. He had to be scared. There was no way he wasn't.

 _Do what you wish._ The robotic voice said and an empty trail of static followed the voice until it faded into silence. The hulking figure sighed and stood back up. Lia was on her guard. The figure looked at Lia, nodded once, and left. The door closed with a wide thump and lia heard the sound of locks out the door.

The two were then left in silence for near 5 minutes. Neither of the two moved for a while. The mouseboy eventually sat on the ground with a tiny "plop".

Lia moved towards him, tip toeing. She was scared to set him off.

"H-hello Mr. Mouse!" Lia said sheepishly steeping forward, "Glad to have you." The mouseboy stayed silent as he sat on the floor. He didn't move a muscle.

"I'm Lia!" Lia answered to break the silence, "What's your name?" lia bent down on her knees with a gentle smile. The mouseboy still sat on his bottom, head down.

 _He's like a zombie._ Lia thought sadly as she reached towards him. She thought he'd try to run but he didn't resist. He allowed himself to be picked up.

The mouseboy was a lot smaller than Lia thought originally. She barely noticed him in her palm. He was so small, so light. It was a miracle that he was even alive.

 _His poor arm_ , Lia thought as she frowned. He didn't know many without appendages, but was sure that most people started out with two arms.

"What should I call you, ?" Lia said with an insatistble curiousity. She craddled him gently. An idea popped into her head like a firecracker and exploded into bright colors.

"I'll call you stubby! ! Do you like that?" Lia smiled hopefully. She really wanted him to show _some_ emotion. Stubby didn't move an inch. He was a lifeless doll wrapped in flesh. Lia sighed.

"Well , it's just you and I. Make yourself at home."


	12. Chapter 14

Lia set near on of her toys. It was a soft plush teddy bear. didn't react one bit, he only slumped into it. From there, Lia tried to clean up and be her room a little more tidy.

"I have a guest now." Lia muttered, giving occassional glances over to .

"He's more of a toy than the actual toy." lia said, even within the range of 's ears. She doubted that he cared. He didn't seem to react much to anything. His eyes stared blankly at the tv.

"Let's watch some cartoons." Lia requested as she picked up the lifeless and set him on her lap. Lia flicked through the channels with the remote given to her, pressing hard on the channel switches.

Most were static and those that were not were cartoons. The current cartoon had a fish and eagle talking about friendship. They two drawn figures danced and sang about the joys of getting along.

Lia hummed along to the song, hoping that would sing along with her, but unfortunately, lay still.

Lia frowned. Her new friend wasn't acting much like a friend. It was acting more like the human embodiment of a rock. Just existing and not doing much of anything.

Lia looked around and saw the renmants of her mush from earlier.

 _Maybe_ he's hungry. Lia though as she scooped a bit of mush with her finger. The poor thing must have been starving. No wonder he was so small! It didn't feel all that nice on her finger but she had to try!

"Eat up!" lia whispered as she brought the finger to . He didn't move a bit. Lia accidently got a bit of mush on his clothes.

"Oh no!" lia said as 's unresponsive body was covered in mush. She used her hand to wipe away the remaining mush, but ending up giving him a large stain on his uniform.

"Sorry , I got you a little dirty." Lia said with a sad frown. "Let me run you under the faucet."

Lia picked him up, removed his shirt, and let the water run down for a bit. She began to wash the uniform with whatever soap she had available to her. She scrubbed and doused it with water, but in the process made the stain even bigger.

She looked over at the shirtless who's body was on the brink of death. He had little to no nutrition.

 _Poor thing, they really aren't feeding him and to make things worse, I ruined his shirt. Lia thought as she held his uniform._

"What do I do?" lia wondered as she looked at the shirtless .

*Ding, dong, ding* the intercom announced.

 _The day is slowly ending, please get ready for bed. Subjects who are not in bed will be dealt with. Cooperation is adviced._

Lia quickly rushed to over to and picked him up carefully. She ran over to her bed and hopped in, getting under the snug cover and blanket. She also picked up 's plush companion.

While in bed, Lia held the plush toy in one hand and in the other hand.

"What to do? What to do? Oooh, I know!" Lia said as she pushed the two things together. She squished and the plush toy together then hugged them to her body while underneath the covers.

 _Lights out in t-minus 5 minutes._ With her catears on high alert, Lia heard the clicking sound of the outside. It signaled lights slowly turning off 1 by one. Lia had to admit that she was scared when the lights went out. She was scared that the doctors or hulkish brutes would take her away.

This time, however, she had a companion to help her sleep well. Having with her made her fears dissappear one by one. He was a beacon of light in the darkness.

"Goodnight ." lia whispered with a smile. Lia waited a while and heard no response.

 _Figures_ , She thought as she closed her eyes. Out of the corner of her ears, she thought she heard a _squeak_ sound a reopened them only to feel 's tiny body against the plush. She sighed lightly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

On the outside, one of the doctors watched on with a smile.

 _Truly amazing,_ they said with a smile, _this is one of the few subjects who seems to be happy with the mouse. Other catgirls tried to get rid of him, but she's a breakthrough._

 _Another superior walked by with a glance of them screen and gave the order._

" _We'll see about that. If it happened to the rest, it'll happen to her too. Release the gas."_


End file.
